


【补档】S for priest （四）

by tremors101



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, 补档 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremors101/pseuds/tremors101





	【补档】S for priest （四）

S for priest （四）

此文为原文补档，原文完结章见链接 http://stumpfeaxt.lofter.com/post/1de04222_1109bcd9  
────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
<调取监控：进行中>  
卡塔尔首都多哈。几年前。某医疗机构建筑物三楼。

光线冷冽的房间中央是一张躺椅。房间整体构造类似手术室，只不过高处的观察室不是透明的，换成了单向透视玻璃。

Shaw闭着眼睛，在躺椅上微微不安地变换着姿势。最终她把放在身侧的手臂改成双手交握的姿势，放在腹部。  
她慢慢数着自己的心跳。在跳到第六百七十一下时，她终于听到一声低低的咔哒声，然后是高跟鞋敲击地面的富有节奏的声音。

声音越来越大，直到Shaw的眼睑感知到光线的变化。来人坐在了Shaw身后的椅子上，处于Shaw的视线范围外。  
“你好，我是海妮耶医生。看来你已经做好准备了。”  
Shaw腹部震颤了一下，缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
“怎么，什么事情这么好笑？“海妮耶医生用柔和的女声问道。  
“没什么。只是你的名字，一个心理医生的名字含义是快乐，而你每天应付的内容，或许还有你选择职业的动机，却恰恰相反。“（注：Haniyyah，阿拉伯语意为高兴，幸福）  
“很有趣。在应当介绍自己的时候把话题引到我身上。你明白现在发生的一切，都是出自你自愿的吧？”  
Shaw的嘴唇微微张开，停顿了一下，说，“的确。直接和我说流程就好，别浪费时间。”  
“你不必强调这一点。Doctor Najat在联系我的时候向我说明了情况，事实上，我有些讶异于她的选择，事实上认知疗法更为系统一些，但——“

Shaw打断了她，“但精神分析疗法中来访者几乎只用躺在椅子上说话，不用治疗师进行所谓的共情。无意冒犯，如果要听你们这些心理医生滔滔不绝地讨论信念，行为和情绪，还不如看体育频道的解说。”

海妮耶医生笑了笑，“你没有冒犯到我。看来你做过功课，也很清楚你想要什么，甚至有可能曾经在相关行业工作。”

“Doctor… Najat 没和你说过我曾经是个医生？”

海妮耶医生挑了挑眉，”没有。事实上，她除了告诉我你是个有中东血统，身材略矮小，脾气暴躁的人之外什么都没说。“此时她发现来访者真正引起了她的兴趣。  
“你们关系很亲密吗？她为你亲自飞了大半个地球来拜访我，但她给我的信息并不比你现在显示出的诚意多。“

Shaw的身体略微动了动，喉咙滚动了一下，“我不再当住院医师后参了军，现在已经退役了。“

“你开始讨论自己了，这是个好开头。我只会在适当时候提出一些问题，但谈话主体是你，你只需进行自由联想，想到什么就说什么，好吗？”

Shaw点了点头。

“最近的记忆往往失真的较少，也能保存大部分当时的感受。说说你在军队中的经历吧，可以从对军队最强烈的记忆入手，也可以说出任何你想到的事。”

Shaw沉吟了一会儿，然后开口，“夜视镜，沙尘，和临时战地医院里肉体腐败的味道。不断变更的交火法则，还有深夜被暴风吹倒的帐篷。“

“这些只是一些描述客观事物的词。你至少需要把完整或部分经历说出来，还有你的想法和情绪。”

“我猜Doctor Najat忘记告诉你我有二轴人格障碍了。严格来讲，我感受不到太多一般意义上的情绪。”

海妮耶医生表情没有变化。”你过去是外科医生，不是精神科医师，更何况诊断手册每过几年都会更新。不管之前你对自己得出什么结论，现在可能都不再适用。现在，不如让我们回到正题？“

Shaw不耐烦地呼出一口气，“好吧，”她继续说下去，“我曾经拒绝接收一批战俘，即便那意味着他们被遣返后很可能被反叛军首领下令处死。我只能眼睁睁的看着几十个人眼中的希望破灭，我甚至不能向我的手下那样有个上司可以责怪，因为下令的人就是我。“

”这是你选择告诉我的第一件事，它对你想必很重要。“

“不，我甚至没有感到内疚。那是个正确的决定。"

"你谈论它的方式和你的结论似乎并不吻合。这困扰你吗？“

“人格障碍让我在完成任务时心无旁骛，我不需要在口袋里放一张家庭合照来提醒我为什么在那里。“

海妮耶医生扬起了眉毛，“如果你真的感受不到情绪，那么你在描述战俘事件时的用词只能用两个原因来解释，要么你的人格障碍十分的非典型，”医生拖长音调，把重音放在最后三个字上，  
"要么，你是刻意那么说的。这是个很有趣的矛盾，而更有趣的是，你对于感情和承诺的态度。“

Shaw翻了个白眼，“你们这些心理医生总是喜欢过度分析，我只是单纯的拿家庭合照举了个例子，想要形象地向你描绘出我的想法而已。”

“你没有直接否认我的说法，”海妮耶医生笑了笑，“而且你又在试图把话题转移到我身上。”

Shaw叹了口气，“随便你怎么说，医生。”

“我们相处的时间在未来还很长，Doctor Najat 提前预付了四个月的费用。你信任她，不是吗？她告诉你到这儿来，然后你毫无怨言的躺在这儿就是例证。你得给我些实在的东西，我们才能继续下去。别白费她的苦心，好吗？“

“事实上，是我想来的，海妮耶医生。然后她推荐了你。”

海妮耶医生扬起了眉毛，她抿了抿嘴唇，但没有对此发表评论。

Shaw在接下来的几分钟沉默着，然后忽然开口，”我在目前为止待过的大大小小的团队中，一直都处于比较尴尬的位置。我几乎总是做的最好的一个，我懂得怎么领导团队，也不乏人赏识。我在医院工作的时候，私下里听说过同事的评论，说我像个没有感情的机器。我已经习惯于这种说法，甚至把它们当做相当程度的认可。但军队不一样。“

”我不打算抱怨，毕竟军队教会了我太多必需的技能，也是我履历里光鲜的一笔。军队里的团队形式，抽象出来就是威权。别跟我扯什么战友情，这和我的人格障碍无关。”Shaw此时仿佛能想象到问题像无数个雪球一样在海妮耶医生的脑中滚动。

“但也并非全是坏事，我为我能无条件执行命令而自豪。但从另一个意义来讲，这种自豪是必须的，你明白吗？我没有选择。而我选择让自己置于这种没有选择的境地。就像我没法选择团队的成员一样。“

Shaw停顿了一会儿，对于海妮耶医生没有趁机提问感到惊讶。

“有时候，一个齿轮逆着转，会让整部机器停摆。你就算不想向前，也会被同伴和你嵌合的部分裹挟着往前走，无论你喜欢与否。最可怕的是同一团队里的无意识趋同。“

“我想说的是，当你发现你能够推卸责任的时候，往往已经被剥夺了选择的自由——“

“权力让渡理论能解释人们为什么期待看到一个强有力的形象代表他们来做艰难的选择，而绝对权力意味着绝对腐化。”海妮耶医生点点头说道，但立即开始懊恼自己不专业的表现，她今天参与谈话的频率已经远超必要。她不知道到底是好奇心作祟，还是对方脸庞某种特定的弧度让她有种奇异的熟悉感。

Shaw挑了挑眉，”我的意思和你的理解可能有些偏差，你的结论也很有意思。不过幸运的是，就算给我下命令的人是条狗，它也得经过一层又一层的检验，不管每层下达命令的人的目的是否纯粹。这保证了结果和预想的不会偏差过多。“

“这就是你喜欢单干，但一直以来从属于比你更大的集体的原因吗？“

Shaw瞪向天花板的目光忽然变得锐利，但忍住了转头看向对方的冲动，“我从来没告诉你我喜欢单干，海妮耶医生。要么是Doctor Najat和你说起的，要么你在我来之前调查过我。我在这里的前提就是我们之间有某种程度的信任和共识，如果你有什么事情没告诉我，最好现在说出来。“

海妮耶医生的呼吸在两秒内略略加速，但立刻让自己平复了下来。“我只是做了个算不上大胆的推测而已。而收获却是你间接承认了你和Doctor Najat的关系。我的客户不乏军人，我也知道受过反侦讯训练的人从来不会犯这么明显的错误，如果你有意隐瞒什么的话。就像你刚才说的，信任和共识是双方的，如果你停止不断的试探我，或许我们之间的相处会愉快的多。”

Shaw不置可否的皱了皱鼻子，“抱歉，职业习惯。”

海妮耶医生声音平稳，继续着没说完的话题，“我们刚才讨论到你对团队的忠诚，你谈不上信任高层的决定或是执行架构，但你对自己的付出却毫无保留，在这个疯狂的世界里，这种程度的奉献和信任已经很少见了。我的确看过你的档案，我得承认，那些经历实在令人惊叹。“  
她看到Shaw翻了个白眼，微微一笑，补充说，“如果你打算继续我们的会面的话，恐怕得时不时忍受我戏剧化的表达。“

Shaw没有理会海妮耶医生试图让气氛轻松起来的努力，回答，“正如你所说，这是个疯狂的世界，而我唯一能控制的部分就是我自己。我在某种程度上敬佩那些替上千，甚至上万的人做出艰难决定的人，他们经历的折磨不比我这种冲在前线的人少。”

“但你不希望成为那种人。因为你无法控制结果，并且对于一句话决定无关的人的生死这种事十分不适。所以当你有加入决策层的机会时你宁愿留在前线。“椅子上的心理医生仔细观察着Shaw的表情，用陈述性的语调说道。

Shaw轻声回答，“或许你是对的，或许我只是喜欢子弹在耳边呼啸而过时，肾上腺素在体内奔流的感觉。”

Shaw停了几秒，然后看了看表，说，”抱歉，医生，我过会儿还有点事需要处理，今天提早结束十分钟可以吗？“

“当然。”

——————————  
礼拜天上午的小镇，气温达到近日新高。  
太阳在小教堂白色的墙壁上愉悦的跳动着，反射出滚烫的弧度。

离教堂不远处，两个男人举着望远镜趴在草丛中。  
“这没有道理啊，Finch？”John的肩膀和Harold的挨着，后者能闻的到说活人清爽的剃须水的味道，John皮肤散发的阵阵热度令他的后颈有些瘙痒。

Finch保持着脖子不动，看起来仍然在用望远镜监视着教堂外部围成一圈的人群。  
他从眼角偷偷盯着身旁高个男子，时不时用目光细细描绘对方未剃干净的青色胡茬，它们调皮的从下巴钻出，仿佛在Finch的心脏上微微挠着痒，他几乎想伸手扯一扯John鬓角和颌骨连线处那几根逃过剃须刀、比小指指节略短一点的鬓须。

在他几乎没忍住诱惑打算把手伸过去时，他的头忽然被对方按住。

Finch被吓了一跳，呼吸变得急促，他的眼睛现在和地面平齐，脸贴着略微带着点露水潮湿的土壤，他能清楚地看到一只蚂蚁在离他眼睛不到几厘米的地方来回移动，再多偏几厘米,,,就是John的白衬衫领口，他今天解开了前三个纽扣，再往里几厘米…就是隐约的胸毛。

Finch有些苦恼的在脑中对比John晒黑前后的肤色和毛发，开始思考明天早晨要不要趁他还没睡醒给他抹一层防晒霜——

“Finch！我叫了你两声你都没回答，现在可以起来了。”Finch发现对方早已起身，还在拿着望远镜观察教堂。

“警报解除，我不觉得那个传教士知道自己被盯上了，她还在开阔的地方给教众施洗礼。

Reese打开一个皮包，整理着里面各色闪着亮光的手术刀和锋利的金属器具。“我们今晚行动。“

 

Shaw用双手抓着Cole身体两侧，Cole以一种女宾在交谊舞中身体后仰的姿势抱着她的脖子。  
“谁是你的拯救者？”Shaw的眼睛在侧面照射过来的太阳中闪闪发亮。  
Cole深吸一口气，回答，“耶稣是我的拯救者。”然后捏住了鼻子，闭上眼睛。  
Shaw把Cole的上身浸入一个约一米长的方形木桶，里面装满了水。  
Cole被Shaw拉起来时脸上带着大大的笑容，高兴的好像一只小狗转着圈终于咬到自己的尾巴一样。然后按照惯例，每人洗礼完毕都会收获周围一圈人的掌声。

Shaw看向周围，“下一个！"  
“你发誓像圣灵的信徒一样活着吗？”  
“我会的。”又一人被浸到水里，被Shaw拉起来，然后回到围成一圈的教众里。

渐渐的，周围人的衣服几乎都湿了。  
“下一个！”  
Shaw的身后忽然传来一声甜软的过分的女声，“拯救我吧，神父。”

Shaw的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，她转过身，她转过身，盯着Root的眼睛，感到太阳穴在突突的跳动，Shaw几乎是从牙缝中挤出了这句话，“离开这儿。”

Root身姿摇曳的走过来，把手搭在Shaw的肩部，居高临下的看着Shaw。阳光从她的头顶射下，令柔软蓬松的棕发散发出热度，Shaw能闻到微风拂过带来的一阵清香。光芒在她的瞳孔里跳跃着，Root发现Shaw无意识的攥住了手心，嘴角挑起一个得意的笑容。

Root锲而不舍的说道，“拯救我，神父。”这回配上了一个更大的笑容。

Shaw看了一眼表情疑惑的群众，重重叹了一口气。她挤出一个微笑。

”你承认你是个罪人，并渴望救赎吗？“  
Root无视了对方语气中的嘲讽，甜甜地回答，“毫无疑问。”

Root勾着Shaw的脖子，用手指毫无必要的拂过牧师颈后的皮肤，她不出意料的听到对方猛吸了一口气。

Shaw危险的眯了眯眼，用左手托住Root的头，右手放在对方腰后，把Root浸入水桶中。

Root能感到放在腰后的手的指甲嵌进了自己的皮肤，她在水中闷哼了一声，吐出一串气泡，她发誓Shaw是故意的。  
Root因为疼痛和兴奋而使自己的脖子更加后仰，然后在水中睁开眼睛，冲Shaw露齿而笑，洁白的珐琅质因照进水里的阳光而愈发好看。  
Shaw看着对方脖颈漂亮的曲线，咬了咬牙，让Root在水中足足多待了近十秒才把她抱起来。

Root浑身湿透，大口喘着粗气，她顺势把大部分身体重量倚靠在Shaw身上，凑到她耳边，一边吐气一边说，”我们该谈一谈了。下午四点来教堂。“

Root把打湿的头发拨到一边，“看在你让我湿透了的份上，别让我久等。”她给了Shaw一个肆无忌惮的笑容，然后向自己的车走去。

————————————  
夕阳透过教堂的彩色玻璃照进来，洒在神坛上，室内除了坐在长椅上的瘦高棕发女子，没有其他人。

Shaw坐在教堂配备的破旧轿车里，感到头痛到无以复加，根本无法集中注意力。她打开手中攥着的小药瓶，倒出几片维柯丁吞下。她不记得这是今天第几次吃止痛药了，记忆中只有一把钝斧一样不断敲着她的头的疼痛。

Shaw不知不觉的睡着了，等睁眼时，已是夜里。她有些晕眩的打开车门，看向四周植被昏暗的剪影。

她听到有些窸窸窣窣的声音，猛地转身，向口袋里摸去，还没来得及看清来者，便感到脖子一阵刺痛，然后黑暗便笼罩了她。

“不得不说我有些失望呢，sweetie。”Root一边气喘吁吁的拖着失去知觉的Shaw，一边说道，“现在，我们要去教堂完成那个约会。”

TBC


End file.
